Pyon
|kana = ピヨン |rōmaji = Piyon |also known as = Rabbit |name = Pyon |manga debut = Chapter 318 |anime debut = Episode 136 |gender = Female |status = Alive |hair = Strawberry blonde |eyes = Pink |affiliation = Hunters Association Zodiacs (Intelligence Division) |occupation = Paleograph Hunter Zodiacs (Rabbit) Linguist Interpreter Programmer |type = Unknown |abilities = |Abilities = |japanese voice = Tomo Kiriyama |image gallery = yes}} Pyon (ピヨン, Piyon) is a Paleograph HunterHunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 346 and a member of the Zodiacs with the codename "Rabbit" (卯, Usagi).Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 319 She is part of the Intelligence Division, created in preparation for the voyage to the Dark Continent. Appearance Pyon is a young woman of average height with orange medium length haircut. She wears a costume consisting of a pair of bunny ears, a miniskirt, a fluffy cotton tail, a pair of long arm warmers, and a collar. Personality Pyon seems to have a laid-back, even carefree attitude. During the electoral meetings of the Zodiacs, she is always seen playing with her cellphone or laptop, occasionally ignoring what is being said. However, she is visibly furious when Pariston states he wants to become the new Chairman without holding an election. She also displayed a mild sense of sarcasm in her short conversations with the Vice Chairman Pariston, making fun of him for being late and being involved in shady activities. Pyon also hates being ignored, becoming enraged and screaming when someone does not pay attention to her.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 332 Pyon seems to be the most tech-savvy of the Zodiacs, as she is mostly seen texting on her cell phone or using her laptop. Plot 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc After Netero's death, Pyon and the other Zodiacs are gathered to vote for a new Chairman of the Hunter Association.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 318 They are hostile towards Pariston, especially after he proposes himself as the new Chairman. Like the other Zodiacs, she is forced to follow Ging's rules to elect the new Chairman and during the First Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman she acts alongside Ginta and Kanzai as an inspector.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 In the last two election rounds, she mainly appears as a M.C. for the election.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 331Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 333Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 334 She gets shocked when Pariston, after winning the election, leaves the position of Chairman of the Hunter Association, making Cheadle Yorkshire the new chairman.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 335 Dark Continent Expedition arc Beans delivers a video containing Netero's message to the Zodiacs. Pyon and the others watch the first video which gives the Zodiacs a special assignment of hunting Beyond Netero down. The second video shows the late Chairman telling about the Dark Continent Expedition, in which his son Beyond will surely participate. During the discussion of the plans, Pyon does not pay attention to the ongoing discussion, rather, she is engrossed in her cellphone and laptop. When Beyond Netero comes to meet the Zodiacs in person, Pyon and her teammates are given a proposal of a "give and take" with Beyond.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 341 The nine Hunters witness Cheadle and Beyond's following conversation from outside the cell.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 342 Later, Pyon is present when Beyond signs the contract with the terms the Hunters Association has set.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 345 Cheadle summons a meeting to introduce the new Boar and Rat, and she starts explaining about the V6, the Five Great Calamities, the difficulty of the mission, which is A, whereas the Chimera Ants were ranked B, and asks if anyone has any questions. Kurapika then asks first about how many infiltrators on Netero's side the Zodiacs have managed to identify, much to everyone's shock. However, Mizaistom asks Kurapika to go outside the meeting room where Mizaistom explains the situation and asks Kurapika to keep his theory to himself for the time being. Afterwards, the Zodiacs sum up their preparations for the journey, with Pyon stating that she has been integrating data on the Ancient Language into their software in case they should come in contact with the Dark Continent's civilization. Reconstruction will be priority after retrieving the list of passengers. She is assigned to the Intelligence Division. When Mizaistom calls a new meeting, Pyon is left flabbergasted by the announcement that a spy is likely to be hiding among the Zodiacs. Like the others, she agrees to reveal her powers. However, unbeknownst to her, Kurapika used his dowsing chain to determine who is lying, and she is revealed to be innocent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 348 When the Black Whale finally departs, Pyon attends a meeting with three other Zodiacs, Sanbica Norton, Tokyarine, and another Hunter.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 359 Abilities & Powers Being one of the Zodiacs, Pyon is considered one of the best Hunters. Her authority in the Hunters Association is inferior only to that of Cheadle. Hisoka rated her 77 in overall strength. This score is superior to that of many pro Hunters, but considerably lower than those of the other two Zodiacs who were with her. Pyon is multi-lingual, and, judging by her professions, proficient both in ancient and modern languages. She also displays her skill as a programmer by developing the necessary software programs for the Hunters during the Dark Continent expedition. Trivia *The word "pyon" is normally used in manga as the sound effect "boing". It is sometimes employed as the onomatopoeia of rabbits hopping or jumping. References Navigation fr:Piyon ru:Пьён Category:Zodiac Twelve Category:Hunter Category:Female characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Intelligence Division